Not as Peaceful as it Seems
by The Midnight Prince
Summary: Switching is factions is pretty common, right? Not for Jade, a former Dauntless faction member - when he chose Amity in his Initiative Ceremony, he never knew that life isn't as peaceful as he thought it would be and the more he knew, the more he hated. Diving in the world of the Amity, after all not everything's about Dauntless, isn't it?


_**So, there are many many OC stories and often they involve a female OC who's new in Dauntless and ends up falling in love with an instructor. These kind of stories are great as well but I personally have never been a fan of such stories involving OCs in a already well-known environment, so I thought why not create a male OC to discover the Divergent Series a little more?**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

He looked at the 5 bowls, the blood of his bleeding hand drops on the ground while his pale green eyes scanned the bowl in front of him nervously – drifting from the coals to the soil to the grey cold stones.

He turned to look to the crowd, eyes searching for someone. Pale eyes met equally pale ones before his blood dripped into the bowl: dark soil absorbing the moisture.

He chose and his choice was that of a peaceful life.

.

.

.

Every time he thinks about the Amity, he remembers kind smiles, compassionate hugs, and always this warmth. People dressed in yellow and red who were laughing, whose life just seemed so perfect. He craved this kind of life and the Initiation ceremony was his ticket to freedom, so when he stood next to the other Amity transfers, he couldn't help but glance at her, still sitting in the crowd with the other Dauntless, waiting for the Initiatives to return home. Her burning gaze searched his before she mouths something. Of course he couldn't hear anything but still he could read what she wanted to say: _meet me later_.

When the last person chose his faction, he turned to leave with his now new faction members. Amity, not Dauntless anymore. When walking through the hallway, he felt a harsh tug and then someone slamming him against the wall. His fellow Amity members stared in shock before some moved, trying to help him by talking to the person now slapping him harshly. His sister.

"Are you completely crazy now? Amity, really? You're a Dauntless, even more than anyone else! I know this, you know this Jade". Her shoulders, tense before, now slumped forward and for the first time in his life, Jade saw his sister crying. It wasn't beautiful at all. Tears ran down her pale cheeks while angry shouts escaped her mouth, repeating the same thing all over: "You are Dauntless!"

Jade let her hit him all over again until another Dauntless pulled her off him, Jade recognized him as one of his fellow friends Ash, but different than him Ash returned to Dauntless. He felt this strange emotion, choking him. Was that guilt? He knew he was selfish, he chose and left his family behind. Just like the scenario in the simulation he took the knife. He stabbed the dog to protect the child. Dauntless chose him in the result but he chose Amity. He turned to leave but hesitated only when Ash said the magic words, he continued his way, ignoring the stares, the muttering. Jade's used to that after all.

" _I'm going to take care of her"_. Jade felt like laughing hysterically but managed to catch up with his new faction with a sad smile.

.

.

.

It felt weird. Yellow and red were so bright in his eyes when one was only used to the black he always wore. He pulled his shirt off and proceeded to pull the scarlet sweater over his head until he noticed the intense stare of the other Candor boy who also switched factions. He wore a yellow shirt which showed just how bony he was and contrasted greatly with his white hair, probably bleached. His brown eyes were slightly slanted and he continued to stare, not even caring about embarrassing the other or so. All Initiatives were offered clothes and so the girls and boys changed in separate rooms. 7 people switched to Amity: 4 girls and 3 boys.

"Your tattoo, I was wonderin' what it meant but it looks cool, you know. I expected a Dauntless to have some badass tattoo like a bloody wolf or some skulls", said the former Candor, pointing at the large tattoo on Jade's back. Different than most tattoos this was entirely brown, so that it looks like a part of the skin.

"It's a map", said another boy while putting his glasses away. He looked athletic and had tousled rich copper hair while his grey eyes analyzed the tattoo with great interest. "A map from a world long before ours. Not many people know about that though", he said. "I like the compass though". After a moment of silence he reached his hand out in a greeting. "The name's Gilbert".

The former Candor boy grinned, hands in his still white trouser pockets. "Doin' an intro round? I'm Lee".

Jade nodded only, offering his name.

He got the tattoo when he read the first time about the old world. A world full of disaster but with many many countries. Each so different and unique. He smiled slightly when he remembered the moment he showed his sister the tattoo. She liked it a lot but couldn't get another one as her back was already covered by a large tattoo. How long was that ago? 4 years? 3 years? Or just 6 months? But one thing his sister never knew about his tattoo was the single line, barely noticeable next to the elaborate compass.

" _Wherever it takes me"_

"You comin' Jade?".

He grinned, following the other initiatives out, still in his black jeans but the scarlet sweater warm on his skin. Wherever it took him.


End file.
